


This Will Not Be Going Away

by whispered_story



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Hurt Jared, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared breaks his arm, and Jensen is there to walk the dogs, tie Jared's shoelaces, and make sure he takes his painkillers, while the line between occasionally sleeping with your best friend and being in love with your best friend is starting to blur. [repost, first posted on livejournal on 2/12/2009]</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Will Not Be Going Away

The house is dark and silent when Jensen comes home from set. It's completely unlike Jared, who likes to leave lights turned on all over the house, even if Jensen told him a million times not to, and always has the TV or stereo on, filling the house with noise. It drives Jensen crazy sometimes, but it's one of the many things he's gotten used to since he met Jared. 

He assumes Jared must have gotten bored and is out somewhere, but he tries not to make too much noise as he shuts the front door in case Jared's gone to bed early. 

Harley and Sadie come to greet him immediately, their nails clicking against the floor.

"Hi, guys," Jensen says in a hushed voice and kneels down, laughing softly when Harley almost bowls him over. "Hey, hey, calm down, boy."

He scratches Harley behind the ears and strokes Sadie's flank, patting them until his knees start aching and the dogs have calmed down a little. 

"Didn’t Jared tire you two out today?" he asks with amusement as he pushes himself back up. His whole body feels a little stiff, and Jensen wants nothing more than a hot shower, food, and maybe an hour or two of mindless TV. 

He grabs a bottle of water from the kitchen, checking the dining table and fridge for a note from Jared and finds none. Jared must actually be home then and Jensen feels a little disappointed. 

They have a routine for when one of them has to work and the other gets to stay home. There's usually a warm dinner waiting, even if it is take out ninety percent of the time, and a few beers chilling in the fridge. Jared prefers a couple of rounds of videogames to unwind, while Jensen usually collapses on the couch, melting into the cushions as Jared's hands knead all the tension right out of his body. It's nice, even if Jensen would never admit to it, because god knows they already get teased enough for how domestic they've apparently become.

With a tired sigh, Jensen jogs up the stairs, hearing one of the dogs trotting up after him. He peeks inside Jared's bedroom and frowns in surprise when the bed is empty and made.

"Jared?" he calls out and glances around. When there's no answer, he goes back downstairs, telling himself it's just confusion and not the beginning of worry he's feeling.

He says Jared's name again as he walks into the living room, switching on the lights. 

Jared's sprawled out on the couch, obviously fast asleep.

"Idiot," Jensen mutters under his breath, shaking his head to himself, and reaches out to dim the lights a little so Jared doesn't wake up. He's about to turn back around, seeing about making dinner now that he's found Jared when he notices Jared's right arm. It's lying on the pillow next to his face, a stark white cast standing out.

"Shit." He walks closer to the couch, his hand reaching out on its own accord and running over Jared's back before he crouches down and brushes strands of hair out of Jared's face. "Jay? Hey, wake up. I'm back home."

Jared makes a snuffling sound, making Jensen's lips twitch into a smile, albeit a small one because that's all Jensen can manage. Jared's _hurt_ , and even if he looks fine apart from the arm, Jensen feels worry coil in his stomach. "Jen?" Jared mumbles and his eyes flutter open. 

Jensen tilts his head a little, making sure he's right in Jared's line of sight. "Hey, you."

Jared wrinkles his nose, yawning and shifts around. "Hi. You done with filming already?"

"It's almost nine," Jensen replies, amused, and pets Jared's shoulder. "What happened to your arm?"

Jared grunts and struggles to sit up, Jensen putting his hand on Jared's side for balance immediately. "Fell down the stairs?"

"You what?" Jensen feels a little bit of his earlier panic start back up and he clambers to sit on the couch next to Jared, looking him up and down more closely for any injury he might have missed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jared says through a yawn, settling back against the back of the couch. "It was just a couple of steps, really. Harley came running down the stairs behind me and I tried to get out of his way and kinda tripped."

Jensen's feels a sudden wave of nausea at the image of Jared knocking himself unconscious, lying on the cold floor while Jensen's away the whole day, filming. He tells himself that nothing happened, that Jared's with him and he's fine, but it does little to ease his mind. It could have happened, and it's _Jared_ , and that's enough to make Jensen's stomach twist. 

"Jensen," Jared says, his voice a little slurred and low. He leans into Jensen, warm and solid. "I just broke my arm. 'm fine."

Jensen takes a deep breath, swallowing the _'this time'_ that's on the tip of his tongue and forces a smile onto his face. "Yeah," he agrees and lays his hand on Jared's thigh, squeezing the warm flesh. "Does it hurt much?"

Jared shrugs. "A little. They gave me painkillers at the hospital, but I think they're starting to wear off."

"You got any more you can take?" Jensen asks.

"Yeah. I…they're in the kitchen I think? I'm not sure where I put them, I was little out of it when I came home."

Jensen nods, getting up from the couch. "Okay. You should probably eat something before taking another one. Pizza okay for you?"

Jared nods. "Pepperoni and cheese."

"I know," Jensen chuckles and leans down to brush his lips over Jared's forehead, feeling the warm skin against his lips. Sometimes, he wants to wrap himself around Jared, shield him from the world and keep him safe.

~

Jensen stumbles into the kitchen, yawning and running a hand through his wet hair. He blinks, seeing Jared sitting slumped over the kitchen counter and the usual scent of freshly brewed coffee absent this morning.

"What's up?" he asks. 

Jared looks up, jaw set and an unhappy frown on his face. "Morning sucked."

"You've only been up for what, an hour?" Jensen raises an eyebrow, getting the Italian roast blend out of the cupboard.

"Yeah, well, I forgot how useless you are with a broken arm," Jared mutters. There's a soft thud and when Jensen cranes his head back, Jared's forehead is resting on the counter, unruly hair spreading in every direction.

"I can help with stuff, Jay," he says. He switches on the coffeemaker, before getting bowls and cereal, putting it down in front of Jared.

Jared peers up at him, and Jensen gets the first closer look at him. He looks exhausted. "Hey," Jensen mutters. "Seriously, man. Just enjoy getting high on painkillers and let me worry about the rest."

Jared cracks a small smile at that and sits up a little straighter. "It's fine. I just got up and didn't even think about all the things I couldn't do, so I'm just being, you know, a little cranky."

"It's just a few weeks," he offers, patting Jared's arm once before getting the coffee for them. He sidesteps the dogs' bowls of kibble and water, always placed inconveniently somewhere around the kitchen area. Jensen's stopped counting how many times he's stumbled over them. "Where are the mutts?"

"Outside. I couldn't go for a run with them, so I thought I'd at least let them run around in the backyard until we have to leave."

Jensen returns with two full mugs, finally sitting down himself. "You couldn't run with them?"

Jared holds up his right arm, raising his eyebrows. "You want me to hold on two both of them with my _left_ hand? They'd get away within minutes, man."

Jensen frowns, reaching for a bowl and the cereal. He holds up the box, shaking it a little. "You want?"

Jared nods, pushing his bowl towards Jensen. "I was thinking about finding someone who's willing to take them for a run or a longer walk while we're at work maybe? They're gonna get restless if they don't get out enough."

"We'll figure something out. What about work anyway? You called anyone yet?" 

"Kripke. From the hospital yesterday. We're shooting some of the easier scenes today, nothing where I need my arm and they're gonna rework some of the other scenes. Have you handle shooting the guns."

"Good," Jensen says. He starts shoveling cereal into his mouth, knowing he probably won't even have the time for a second coffee this morning. He's perfected getting up with just enough time left to get ready and have a quick breakfast before Clif gets them for set, and they're definitely running behind on that schedule a little. "I'm going to let the dogs in, you finish eating. Need your meds?"

Jared nods and Jensen reaches out with one hand, smoothing down Jared's hair a little.  
"I really don't mind helping you out, you know that, right?" he asks, halting for a second to give Jared a pointed look.

Jared gives him an odd look, his body shifting like he's about to get up before he slumps back down suddenly and gives Jensen a small smile. "Yeah," he mutters.

Jensen leaves Jared in the kitchen, wishing he could give work a call and get Jared the day off, let him sleep off the exhaustion. But the schedule's tight and they can't afford to fall behind. If it gets too much for Jared on set, he can still say something, he figures, as he shoos the dogs inside. He gives them a quick pet, letting Sadie lick his face for a short moment, before putting on his shoes, getting his jacket, keys and wallet from his room and retrieving a sweater from Jared's room. When he returns to the kitchen, Jared's back to looking frustrated. 

"What?" he asks, just as a horn blares outside.

Jared holds up his arms, looking even bigger in the thick, heavy jacket he's wearing. "Can't get the zipper done," he says. "Help?"

Jensen grins, stepping closer. "Just had to ask, honey," he teases, and quickly zips up the jacket right to the top, before tugging at it a little to straighten it out. He looks up at Jared then, their faces inches apart and Jared' breath fanning over his face. "There you go," he says in a low voice.

"Thanks." Jared breaks their gaze, looking down at his feet for a moment before taking a step back. "We should get going."

~

As the day drags on, the tense lines on Jared's face harden and more than once, Jensen wants to call cut himself and let Jared take a break. He's obviously worn out, and Jensen knows from the way Jared sometimes touches his arm unconsciously that he's probably in pain, too. If Jared were a less stubborn person, Jensen would try talking him into taking another painkiller, but he knows Jared's trying to stay alert for filming. It takes them more takes then usual, both of them a little distracted.

After lunch, they barely have time to change into suits, and Jared's mood becomes even darker when someone has to help him button his shirt and zip up his pants. Jensen wishes they had a few more minutes, so he could shoo everyone out of the trailer and do it himself, but everyone's already stressed enough, worried about falling behind because of the sudden changes having to be made.

As they walk back on set, Jensen presses his hand between Jared's shoulder blades. "You okay?" he murmurs under his breath.

Jared takes in a deep breath, and Jensen can feel him relax a little. "Yeah. I just wanna go home and crash, man," he says, sounding a little dejected. Jensen wishes they could take a break right now so he could drag Jared back to his trailer, strip him down and make him forget everything around them. Instead, he slides his hand a little lower and leans in close to Jared.

"Let's nail these scenes and get the day over with, okay? I'll make you my momma's hot cocoa when we get home and we can watch shit get blown up on TV."

Jared breaks out the first genuine smile that day. "Deal," he agrees, and walks a little faster, a little lighter.

~

Jensen goes straight into the kitchen to make the promised cocoa when they get home, leaving Jared where he dropped onto the floor in the hallway, letting Harley and Sadie crawl all over him. He orders Chinese, belatedly realizing that that's probably the worst food for someone with a broken arm, and cringes a little. They'll find a way to deal, he thinks, even if he has to feed Jared every single bite.

"Die Hard?" Jared calls from the living room as Jensen adds the final marshmallows to the mugs. Usually, he adds a little whiskey to it, but he's experienced Jared mixing alcohol and painkillers once and swore to himself he'd never let that happen again. "Or Fight Club?"

"Whatever's fine with me," Jensen calls back, carefully carrying the mugs into the room. Jared's sitting on the couch, looking a little better than he has all day and struggling with the DVD case.

"Let me," Jensen quickly offers, setting the cocoa down. 

Jared hands _Fight Club_ over. "I hate this."

"Guess this is not the time to tell you I ordered Chinese?" Jensen looks down at Jared sheepishly.

"I hate you, too," Jared mutters and glares at him.

Jensen chuckles, turning to the TV to pop in the DVD. "Oh, come on. Don't tell me me feeding you isn't on your list of kinky stuff you wanna try out with me."

Jared snorts behind him. "First off, if that was the case, and I did have such a list, which I don't, it wouldn't be you feeding me Chinese food while we're watching a movie. Also, that'd be a sucky kink."

Jensen plops down on the couch, reaching for the remote. "Can't help it if you're a pretty vanilla guy."

"I'm not vanilla," Jared argues, his voice rising a little. 

Jensen grins to himself, not turning to look at Jared as he singsongs, "I bet you secretly dream of us having sex in a bed covered with rose petals and candles lit all over the room."

Jared laughs, loud and free. "When this cast comes off? I'm gonna show you what I dream about," he says, and Jensen resists the urge to lean over and kiss Jared breathless. He settles for leaning into Jared, letting their shoulders rest together comfortably. 

"I'll hold you to that," he says, making sure his voice doesn't loose its teasing touch. 

They never really talk about this thing between them. They had sex for the first time a few months ago, when they both had the weekend off and it was raining buckets all day. Jared had been restless, running around the house until Jensen snapped at him. He's not really sure how it progressed to having Jared backed up against a wall in the living room, his thigh pressed hotly between Jared's legs and Jared's hands fisted in Jensen's shirt as they kissed. It's become a regular thing ever since, and Jensen tells himself it's just something they do, that they both enjoy. It's convenient and comfortable and never short of spectacular, but nothing more. They're both too busy with work to go out and find somebody, and it's easy the way everything else between them has been as well.

Jensen pushes down the thought of how sometimes, he wants something else. Sometimes, he wants to press Jared into the couch and just kiss him for hours or fall asleep with Jared's too heavy weight blanketing him. It has nothing to do with Jared specifically, he figures, it's just that he's always been in relationships and he's not used to being single for a long stretch of time. 

He glances at Jared, wondering if he's ever having similar thoughts, if Jensen's imagining the looks that sometimes pass between them that make him think _maybe_ and _someday_ , and finds Jared engrossed in the movie. Sighing softly, he settles back and kicks up his feet onto the coffee table alongside Jared's.

Twenty minutes into the movie, the doorbell rings and Jared immediately jumps up to halt the DVD.

"Make me another hot cocoa," he says as Jensen gets up from the couch and when Jensen shoots him a look, he adds, "Please?"

"Fine," Jensen mutters, taking Jared's empty mug with him. He pays the delivery guy, prepares another cocoa for Jared, and carries it into the living room with the bag of food. 

"I'll better get a fork," he says as he puts everything down. "Don't think feeding you with chopstick's gonna get us anywhere."

"You're really gonna feed me?" Jared asks with a laugh.

"You really wanna try eating Chinese food with your left hand?" Jensen calls over his shoulder. He contemplates getting two forks for a second, letting Jared at least try, but then shakes his head. 

Jared's poking around the bag when he comes back and Jensen sits back down on the couch, pulling his feet up with him. "Okay, sesame chicken, spring rolls, or prawns with cashew nuts? What's it gonna be?" he asks as he turns the movie back on.

Jensen can hear Jared's stomach rumble at the question and Jared groans softly. "Chicken. Then prawns."

Jensen looks through the cartons, finding the right one. He keeps the carton under the fork as he guides it to Jared, who opens his mouth for him. Something in the pit of Jensen's stomach tingles as he watches Jared take the food into his mouth, chewing with a smile on his face.

"Too hot?" Jensen's voice comes out softer than he intended and when Jared shakes his head, he quickly shoves some of the chicken into his own mouth.

It takes them almost half of the movie to finish the food like this, especially when Jensen starts teasing Jared, pulling the fork back just when it reaches Jared's lips. Jared punches him in the shoulder with his left fist, but laughs the whole way through and doesn't complain when a good part of their food ends up being lukewarm.

When Jensen lies in bed that night, listening to the muffled noises of Jared getting ready for bed one floor up, he closes his eyes and trails his hand down his stomach, cupping his half hard cock. By the time he comes, it's utterly quiet in the house and Jensen wipes his hand off on his boxer briefs, turning his back to the door and falls asleep.

~

When Jensen's alarm goes off the next morning, and he blinks his eyes open, glaring at the blurry numbers, he considers just turning around and going back to sleep. And then he remembers why his alarm was set for way earlier than he's used to and groans, running a hand over his eyes.

"Fuck," he mutters, and crawls out of bed. He shivers when his feet touch the ground, even if it's carpeted. The air is chilly, and the heating's only switching on just now. Jensen stumbles into the bathroom, takes a piss and then stares at the mirror for a good thirty seconds. At least, he thinks, he doesn't have to bother putting contact lenses in anymore and can actually see clearly when he gets up in the morning. He's walked into way too many things in the past when he was still half blind and mostly asleep.

He pulls on sweats, running shoes and a thick sweater, grabbing a beanie he's sure belongs to Jared. Harley and Sadie watch him closely as he steps out of his room, sitting in the hallway impatiently. "I'm just getting your daddy," he tells them and then frowns to himself like he always does when he calls Jared their daddy. He's glad none of his friends have heard him talking that way yet, or he'd be in for endless hours of teasing. 

He jogs up the stairs, knocks on Jared's half open door, and then walks in without waiting for an answer. Jared's sitting in the middle of his bed, sheets still pooled around him and hair sticking up in every direction.

"Jensen?" 

"Morning," Jensen says, trying to sound cheerful and awake. "Come one. Get up and get dressed, lazy."

Jared rubs his hand over his face, glances at his alarm clock and then back to Jensen. "Why are you up already?"

"Cause the dogs don't run themselves," Jensen answers and tugs at the sheets. 

Jared opens his mouth to say something, looking utterly surprised before shaking his head. "Thanks," he says in a soft voice and throws the covers aside. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Take your time," Jensen replies, already on his way out of the room again. 

He waits for Jared in the kitchen, petting Sadie and Harley lazily. Jared doesn't take long, stomping down the stairs and grimacing when he sees Jensen, holding up his running shoes.

"I think I'm gonna need you to tie the laces for me on these," he says, looking a little embarrassed. 

"Sure, put them on, and come over here." Jensen watches Jared struggling a little with getting the shoes on with just one hand, but doesn't offer any further help. When Jared succeeds, he pats his thigh and Jared lifts up his left foot. 

"There," Jensen says when he finishes tying the second bow. He gets up and grabs the leashes. "You okay to take one of the dogs or want me to take both?"

"I can manage one," Jared says. "Just, maybe Sadie?"

"Sure," Jensen says and whistles, the dogs trotting closer immediately. 

"Hey Jen?" Jared steps closer and when Jensen meets his eyes, he smiles and pulls Jensen into a hug. "Thank you," he says into Jensen's ear.

Jensen buries his head in Jared's shoulder for moment, wrapping his own arms around Jared. "Nothing to thank me for," he says when he pulls away.

~

The week passes slowly and Jensen's glad when they reach the weekend and a couple of blessed days off. He's gotten up an hour earlier than he had to every day to run with Jared and the dogs, and he's taken care of all the chores around the house, and everyone at work has been oddly tense since Jared broke his arm. Jensen knows it's partly due to the sudden rewrites, but he also knows that he's to blame at least a little.

After the first day, he's insisted on being the one helping Jared getting dressed and he knows he's hovering, making sure Jared is okay at all times, getting naps whenever there's a small break in between filming and having a steady supply of drinks and food. And on Friday, when it started raining buckets, he'd maybe not been too tactful when he'd complained about Jared's cast getting wet. 

He really hopes that after a few days of rest, everyone will have calmed down a little and things can go back to normal. He can't remember the last time he was this anxious for the weekend to begin.

"You always get that way when I'm hurt," Jared says when they slump into the car on Friday evening. He has an amused smile on his face.

"What way?" Jensen asks, yawning and resting his head against the window.

"You worry. And when you worry you get, you know, kinda overprotective."

"I'm not," Jensen argues and shifts in the seat, facing Jared. From the driver seat, Clif snorts and Jensen kicks the back of the seat in mock annoyance. "Shut up, both of you."

Jared laughs. "I don't mind. You get that way with people you care about. It's nice."

Jensen huffs, tips his head back a little and lets his eyes slip close. "Whatever," he mutters, pretending to be annoyed, but there's a small smile tugging at his face.

At home, they take the dogs for a quick walk, eat and then Jared retreats to his room to call every family member he can reach. Jensen decides to call his parents quickly as well, but only stays on for a few minutes, mostly assuring his mother that Jared's fine and he's taking care of him but not running himself ragged before he says goodbye and promises to call again in a few days. He strips down to his boxers, brushes his teeth, and then crawls under the blankets. 

He settles down with a crime novel Jared recently bought, getting lost in it quickly. He's a little startled by the knock on his door, and he finds Jared standing in the doorway when he looks up. Jared's just wearing boxers and has his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Hey, you need anything?" he asks.

Jared shakes his head. "Just…wanted to see what you're doing."

"Just reading a little." Jensen holds up his book before setting it onto his bedside table. "Bored?"

Jared shrugs, stepping into the room. The mattress dips under his weight as he sits down. "I'm," he ducks his head, scratching his knee with his left hand, "feeling restless, you know?"

"Yeah. It hasn't been the best week."

Jared snorts. "Understatement," he mumbles and scoots up higher on the bed, laying his head on the pillows. "I was thinking maybe we could go out tomorrow? Get a few drinks, blow off some steam."

"Sounds good," Jensen agrees, and rolls his lower lip into his mouth. Jared's sprawled out on his sheets, golden skin and stark white cast against his dark bedding. He feels heat pool up in the pit of his stomach as he runs his eyes over Jared's body. Jensen shifts down the mattress, rolling to his side and resting one arm on the side of Jared's face. He looks down at him, raising an eyebrow and smiles. 

Jared bites his lip, and leans up, kissing Jensen. Jared always kisses with intensity, with enthusiasm, like he wants every single kiss to be perfect and Jensen thinks that's probably the single most arousing thing about him.

He rolls on top of Jared, falling between Jared's spread legs, the thin cloth of their briefs the only thing between them. Jared's skin against his is hot and silky smooth. He runs his hand up Jared's thigh, under his boxer briefs and grinds down against Jared. 

"God," he mumbles, biting Jared's jaw lightly. Jared makes a soft keening sound, lifting his hips to meet Jensen's.

He wraps his right arm around Jensen's neck, the plaster hard and scratching against Jensen's skin and rakes his left hand up Jensen's back. "Jensen," he says roughly and his voice sends sparks through Jensen's body.

He kisses Jared's ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth teasingly. "Tell me what you want," he says, his hand on Jared's ass tightening its grip.

He feels Jared turn his head, damp lips clumsily kissing the side of face. "You. Wanna be inside of you."

"Yeah?" Jensen lifts his head, capturing Jared's lips in another bruising kiss, before pulling back and sitting on his haunches between Jared's legs. Jared's breathing hard, his face flushed and his eyes on Jensen. Jensen stares at him for a moment, until Jared quirks his lips into a smile and cocks his head to the side.

"What?" he asks, looking a little sheepish and Jensen shakes his head with a chuckle. He cups Jared's cheek with one hand, leaning over him and kissing him slowly. 

"Nothing," he mumbles. He reaches for the elastic of Jared's boxers, tugging playfully. "Lift up."

Jared does, kicking his legs a little to help Jensen get the underwear off and grinning. Jensen pushes his own boxers down quickly, his hard cock springing free and hands Jared the lube from the nightstand.

"Umm." Jared waves his right arm awkwardly. "Uncap it for me?"

Jensen chuckles. "Right," he mutters. He pops open the lube, and squirts some onto Jared's fingers. 

He shifts until his legs bracket Jared's hips and dips down, pulling Jared into another kiss. The first touch of Jared's fingers is cold, and he moans softly into Jared's mouth. Jared preps him carefully, his fingers a little jerkier, a little less sure than when he uses his right hand. Jensen pushes against him, rocking himself down on Jared's fingers.

"Fuck, Jensen," Jared pants, their hard dicks rubbing together between their stomachs. "Been too long since we did this."

"Two weeks," Jensen counters.

"Too long." Jared grins up at him, twisting his finger inside of Jensen and Jensen moans when Jared presses against his prostate, pleasure shooting straight to his dick. He thinks he could come just from this, from Jared's fingers and touches and grin. "Way too long."

Jensen grunts in agreement. "Come, Jay," he moans, "Come on."

Jared pulls his fingers out and Jensen bites his lip to keep the involuntary, small sigh from escaping his lips. He does the rest of the preparation in a hurry, rolling a condom down Jared’s cock and slicking lube over it before holding him steady with one hand as he slowly lowers himself.

"You feel so fucking good," Jared grunts when Jensen bottoms out, his left hand grabbing Jensen's thigh and squeezing it almost painfully. 

Their breathing's harsh in the silent room, and Jensen listens to it as he takes a moment to adjust to the burn and stretch. He pulls up slowly and then lowers himself back down in one smooth motion. Jared makes a soft, whining noise and Jensen can see from the way his muscles tense that he's holding himself back, letting Jensen set the pace for now. 

"Come on, Jay," he mumbles, leaning over Jared and blinking down at him as he speeds up, fucking himself on Jared, and Jared snaps his hips up into him. It's hard and fast, and so fucking good, the way their bodies move together and find the perfect rhythm.

When he comes, his balls tightening up and his whole body burning with pleasure, he listens to Jared moaning his name.

~

The next morning, Jensen wakes up with Jared wrapped around him, his cast digging uncomfortably into Jensen's side.

Jared looks incredibly young when he's asleep, his features relaxed and open. Jensen brushes a strand of hair out of his face, watching Jared's steady breathing, the way his chest rises and falls.

Jared makes a soft noise. "Jensen?" he mumbles, burying closer as his eyes flutter open.

"Morning," Jensen says in a hushed voice. 

"What time's it?" 

"Early," Jensen replies and cranes his head back to look at his alarm clock. "Not even eight. Go back to sleep."

Jared lets out a soft, unhappy grunt, tangling his feet with Jensen's under the blanket. "Dogs."

"I'll let them into the backyard in a little bit."

"'kay," Jared mumbles, already sounding half asleep again. "Come back to bed afterwards."

His eyes slide close again, his breathing evening out slowly and Jensen can't help himself. He closes the few inches separating them and presses his lips to Jared's in a short, dry kiss. He waits until Jared's fast asleep again before extracting himself from Jared carefully and sliding out of the bed. Before leaving, he pulls the blankets up to Jared's shoulders and then creeps into the bathroom.

~

Somehow, Jared manages to turn 'going out and getting a few beers' into a Supernatural get-together, texting and calling everyone from set he can get a hold of over the course of the day. Jensen hopes that a majority of the people will already have plans so they can actually have a quiet night out. He loves these people, but he knows from experience that a bunch of them going out always leads to copious amounts of alcohol being consumed and way too little sleep.

"Jensen?" Jared calls from one floor up, his voice carrying through the house and Jensen sighs, putting down his knife.

"Yes?" 

"Can you come up here for a few minutes?" 

Jensen looks at the sandwich he was preparing and pushes it back from the edge of the counter. He gives Sadie and Harley, who are sitting at his feet just waiting for him to drop something, a pointed look and raises his finger. "Don't try anything," he warns.

Jared's in his bathroom, messing with his hair. The shirt he's wearing is unbuttoned, falling open and revealing the wife beater he's wearing. 

"Need help with the shirt?" Jensen asks, gesturing at it.

"Later." Jared points to his face. "Right now, I need help with this."

"Sorry man, I think you're stuck with that," Jensen teases and laughs when Jared gives him the finger.

"Hilarious, Ackles. Really."

"I know." Jensen nods gravely, stepping closer. "Now, really, what'd you need?"

"Shaving," Jared says, holding up his razor. "I've been letting make-up do it the last few days, but…"

Jensen looks from the razor Jared's holding to Jared's jaw, the dark stubble there. "You sure?"

Jared rolls his eyes and nods. "Yes. Come on, I trust you."

"I could still hurt you," Jensen mutters, but moves closer. "Okay, fine. Hop on the counter."

Jared does as he's told, and Jensen steps between his legs. Jared's already filled the basin with water and placed a towel and the shaving cream onto the counter next to it. Jensen reaches for the cream, squirting a good amount into his hands.

"You ever done this before? Shaving someone else? Cause I haven't," Jared babbles. He hooks his legs around Jensen's loosely, jerking him a little closer.

"Jesus, Jared," Jensen huffs. "Sit still."

"You're not holding the razor in your hand yet." 

"Well, don't do stuff like that once I do," Jensen warns sharply. "Tilt your head up a little."

He smoothes the shaving cream over Jared's jaws and chin, lathering him up before quickly washing the remaining foam off his hands. "I mean it, Jared, I don't wanna slit your throat," he says again, reaching for the razor.

Jared places his left hand on Jensen's hip, squeezing once. "I'm not particularly interested in that happening either, don't worry."

"Good," Jensen says, and smiles and lifts the razor. "No more moving," he says before he runs the blade over Jared's jaw in a sure, steady stroke, revealing the first stripe of smooth skin underneath. There's no sign of blood, and Jensen feels himself relax. 

Jared sits completely still, tilting his head when Jensen tells him to, and the only other movement is his thumb rubbing small, light circles on Jensen's hip.

When Jensen's done, he wets the towel and wipes away any remaining traces of foam, before inspecting his handwork. "Didn't nick you."

"Of course you didn't," Jared says, his voice sure. 

His legs are still hooked behind Jensen's knees, holding him in place. He tilts his head forward, capturing Jensen's lips in a kiss. Jensen hesitates for a split moment, Jared's lips warm and firm against his. When Jared flicks his tongue over Jensen's lower lip, he goes with it, shifting a little closer. He tangles one hand in Jared's hair, angling his face. He can taste the soapy remains of the shaving cream, and god, he thinks, he never wants to stop doing this, having Jared like this.

When he pulls away, his cheeks feel flushed and one of his hands is fisted in the collar of Jared's shirt. Jared rests his forehead against Jensen's, his breath fanning over Jensen's face warmly. 

"We're going to be late," Jensen mumbles, sliding his hand from Jared's hair to his jaw, feeling the newly smooth skin against the palm of his hand.

"When we get home then?" Jared asks, brushing his lips against Jensen's again.

"Yeah. God, yeah," Jensen agrees, leaning in for one more kiss before disengaging himself from Jared. He steps back a little, reaching out and silently, does up the buttons of Jared's shirt. "I'll wait downstairs," he says once he's finished, and leaves the bathroom, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

Just a few hours, and then he can take Jared back home, he tells himself as he steps back into the kitchen. 

The lettuce and tomato are the only things left for his sandwich, but he can't bring himself to care much.

~

Jensen's only on his second beer, but everyone else seems pretty tipsy. The couple of tables occupied by people from the crew are loud, laughter and chatter loud enough to be heard over the music. One of the guys from lighting is standing at the bar, hitting on a girl who looks barely legal, leaning drunkenly into her and when Jensen passed him early he caught him feeding her some bullshit line about how extraordinarily pretty she was.

"Your turn," Susan says. She's a new PA, and she seems to be the only other person who has no intention of getting drunk tonight. He's not quite sure if it's because she just doesn't enjoy it or if she's not feeling comfortable with them yet. Either way, he's glad that he's not the only sober one.

Jensen turns his attention back to her and to the dartboard. 

"Are they always like this?" she asks in amusement, when they collect their darts. 

"Kinda, just usually a little less rowdy." Jensen replies sheepishly. "Works been kind of stressful, so I guess everyone just needed to let go and, you know, have fun."

She nods with a short laugh. "And you?"

Jensen looks down at his, by now warm, beer and glances to Jared who's laughing loudly at some story Misha appears to be telling. "Honestly? Keeping an eye on him. He's gonna break his other arm as well if I don't and there's no way Kripke can work that into the show as easily as one broken arm."

She laughs, accepting his answer and throws her first dart. 

They play a few more rounds before two more guys from the crew join them and Jensen excuses himself. He gets a new beer from the bar before sliding into the booth next to Jared. Their crowd has scattered all over the bar, and Misha's the only one still left with Jared.

"Jensen!" Jared exclaims, sounding delighted.

Misha chuckles, shaking his head as he meets Jensen's eyes. "Your boy's a little inebriated."

Jensen pets Jared's arm absentmindedly. "I can see that," he says with a grin before turning to Jared. "You okay?"

"Fantastic." Jared's voice is a little slurred, a stupid drunk smile on his face. "Hi."

"Maybe you should take him home before he tells everyone else how pretty you are."

"Very pretty," Jared immediately replies before Jensen can say something. "'s prettier than everybody else."

"What the hell has he been drinking?" Jensen shifts uncomfortably when Jared places one big, warm hand on his thigh, leaning into Jensen.

"This and that," Misha says with an impish grin. "Talking about your stunning looks was one of the harmless topics."

Jared chuckles helplessly, and he's close enough that Jensen can feel the soft puffs of air on his skin. "What else?" he asks, dread in his voice. "And please, tell me he hasn't been talking to anyone but you."

"I've been keeping him away from people who could potentially use any sort of dicey information against either of you. Like, the fact that you're pretty well endowed apparently and Jared has a pretty detailed knowledge of it. Among other things."

Jensen feels his face heat up with embarrassment, and he runs a hand over his face, wishing he could just vanish. "He hasn't," he pleads and prays Misha will laugh, tell him he just made it up.

"Oh, he has," Misha says gleefully and cackles. "And you owe me an explanation as to why he knows some of the things he told me about. Not that I don't have a pretty good idea already."

"Jared," Jensen complains, turning to Jared again, who's twirling the umbrella from his drink between his fingers. The drink itself is bright blue and looks a little sickening.

"Hmmm?" Jared lets the umbrella fall to the table and gives Jensen another wide smile, before glancing at Misha who's still laughing with a confused expression. "Wha'?"

Jensen just shakes his head and tells himself that Jared doesn't look adorable. "Time to go, sasquatch."

"Home?" Jared asks, leaning even closer, his weight pressing against Jensen.

"Yeah." Jensen wraps his arm around Jared's shoulder as they slide out of the booth. "Misha? You wanna share a cab?"

Misha shakes his head, holding up a half full glass. "I'm gonna stay a little longer. You guys have fun."

Jensen waves goodbye as he starts steering Jared out of the bar. A few people they pass try to engage them in a conversation, but Jensen just waves them off. Luckily, Jared is drunk enough to be happy to just go along with Jensen without making any fuss.

He almost falls asleep in the cab, head lolling against Jensen's shoulder and his hand a warm, sure weight on Jensen's thigh that sends sharp spikes of want through Jensen. It's like the many other nights out they've had, but Jensen feels restless, like anyone looking at them will know what's going on inside his head. Like all the little touches that he never even gave much thought for years will look less innocent.

At home, Jensen makes Jared drink a large glass of water and helps him undress before turning to leave Jared's bedroom.

"Jensen," Jared says and when Jensen glances back, he's struggling to slide under the covers, which have twisted around his legs. Jared doesn't even seem to notice, his eyes locked on Jensen, looking hopeful. "You wanna stay?"

He should say no, keep the lines they've drawn months ago, and pretend he's not feeling anything when he looks at Jared. "Yeah," he says, and he sounds resigned to his own ears.

~

Jensen wakes up alone in Jared's bed. He squints at the alarm clock and sighs. It's almost 11, and Jensen knows it's probably only a matter of minutes before Jared's going to wake him up. He stretches, rolling onto his back, and lets his eyes slide close again for one moment. Just then, there's a crashing sound from downstairs and Jensen groans.

He rolls out of bed, and puts on one of Jared's t-shirts before trudging downstairs. He can smell the scent of breakfast from the top of the stairs, and finds Jared standing at the stove, stirring something.

"Jared?" he asks, leaning against the doorframe and yawns. Unsurprisingly, the kitchen is a mess. Used bowls and cracked eggs on the counter, and what looks like a small puddle of milk on the floor.

Jared whirls around, spatula in his good hand. His hair is a mess, there are stains on the shirt he's wearing, and his eyes are a little puffy. "Jensen. You're awake."

"With the ruckus you're making it's hard to stay asleep," Jensen teases. He crouches down to pet Sadie when she rushes up to him with a wagging tail, while Harley stays with Jared, looking up to him hopefully and no doubt waiting for some of the food to be dropped onto the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Breakfast." Jared looks a little sheepish, and he gives Jensen a small smile. "Kinda a thank you for the last days."

"You didn't have to." Jensen heaves himself back up after one last scratch for both dogs. 

"Yeah, well, I kinda did." Jared shrugs, gives him a small smile. "You're always there for me, man, and I know it hasn't always been fun the last week, taking care of an invalid."

He looks at Jensen with such an open, sincere expression that it tugs at Jensen's heart. It's so much like Jared, who lives to make his friends smile, who does anything for the people he loves, and never expects much in return. 

"I don't mind, Jared," Jensen says, and then takes a slow breath. "I love you."

Jared cocks his head to the side, a strand of hair falling into his eyes. He looks hopeful and a little apprehensive. "Tell me if I've been reading this wrong, Jensen, but…" he trails off.

Jensen closes the distance between them, shaking his head, feeling a happy smile form on his face. "You haven't," he reassures and kisses Jared.

He can smell the sharp scent of the eggs starting to burn, they both have morning breath and he feels what's either Sadie or Harley licking his right foot. Jensen just slides his hand into Jared's hair, and keeps kissing Jared anyway.


End file.
